nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Final Fantasy (series)
The Final Fantasy series is a popular RPG franchise that started with Final Fantasy on the NES. It was named so as it was thought to be Square’s final RPG, though ironically it ended up saving the company. Soon enough, because of Final Fantasy, the company would become the best known publisher and developer for RPG’s. Each new entry involves high production values which the series is well known for, an involving story and fantastic music. The gameplay mechanics evolve with each new game, and ever since its initial release a multitude of spin offs have been released such as the ultra popular Final Fantasy Tactics series and the Crystal Chronicles series. The Final Fantasy series is known for having more entries in an RPG series than any other, including the plethora of spin-off titles released. Two major motion pictures have been created based on the video games, with one of them released in 2001, titled Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, being the most expensive movie based on a video game ever made. Notably, it was also the first movie ever to feature photo-realistic animated characters though sadly, the movie was a box office failure and drove the production company out of business. The second film, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, was released in 2005 and fit within the same continuity of highly successful 1997 video game Final Fantasy VII. A multitude of Final Fantasy characters make appearances in Mario sports games. List of games Note: The following games do not include titles released exclusively to non-Nintendo consoles. List is not complete. NES *''Final Fantasy (1987) *Final Fantasy II'' (Japan only, 1988) *''Final Fantasy III'' (1990) *''Final Fantasy I•II (1994) Game Boy *Final Fantasy Adventure'' (Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden ''in Japan, 1991) *Final Fantasy Legend'' (Makai Tōshi Sa•Ga'' '''''in Japan, 1989) *''Final Fantasy Legend II'' (Makai Tōshi Sa•Ga ''in Japan, 1990) *Final Fantasy Legend III'' (Makai Tōshi Sa•Ga ''in Japan, 1991) SES *Final Fantasy IV'' (1991) *''Final Fantasy IV Easytype'' (released as Final Fantasy II in North America, 1991) *''Final Fantasy V (''Japan only, 1992) * Final Fantasy VI (released as Final Fantasy III in North America, 1994) *''Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest'' (1992) Game Boy Advance *''Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice'' (2002) *''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' (2004) *''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' (2005) *''Final Fantasy V Advance'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy VI Advance'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' (2003) Nintendo GameCube *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' (2003) Nintendo DS *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy III'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' (2007) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (2007) *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' (2007) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' (2009) *''Four Warriors of Light: Final Fantasy Gaiden'' (2009) Wii *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' (2007) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' (2009) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers'' (2009) WiiWare *''Crystal Defenders R1'' *''Crystal Defenders R2'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' (2008) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord'' (2009) *''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (2009) Nintendo 3DS *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' (2012) *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call'' (2014) *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' (2015) *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' (2017) Nintendo Switch *''Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition HD'' (2018) *''[World of Final Fantasy MAXIMA'' (2018) *''Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon Every Buddy!'' (2018) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Remastered'' (2019) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (2019) *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (2019) *''Final Fantasy IX'' (2019) *''Final Fantasy X + X2'' (2019) *''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'' (2019) Appearances in other games *Various characters from Final Fantasy series appearances in Kingdom Hearts Series. *Bravely Default is a spiritual successor of Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. *In some versions of Fortune Street, Final Fantasy crosses over with Dragon Quest ''Super Smash Bros. Cloud is featured as a DLC character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U along with the stage, Midgar. These returns in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. A Chocobo Mii Costume is also DLC. Category:Video game series * Category:Square Enix games Category:Role-playing games